A Life of Magic
by Ari Sky
Summary: This is the first account of the missions of a group of secret agents. There are several different series in here, so there are many twists.
1. Intro & Author's Note

­A Life of Magic

Introduction

Everyone always talks about the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Gryffindor this, Slytherin that. No one ever says anything about the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. I do, though. I'm a Ravenclaw, born and raised. We're just as good as the 'popular' houses. Each and every house has its own ups and downs. Ravenclaw is known for the ready-minded seekers of knowledge, Gryffindor for the brave at heart, Hufflepuff for the just and loyal, and Slytherin for cunning folk who will do anything to achieve their ends. Each person has their own qualities that put them in a house. Saying one is better than another is almost like saying the individuals in it are better. Dumbledore wouldn't like that, now would he?

This is merely a first hand account of a tale from a Ravenclaw's point of view (POV, I've heard). I now know why J.K. Rowling only writes the perspective of a single house at a time… It isn't exactly easy, you know. My goal was to do the POV from each house, but that idea flew out the window almost a page into the story.

This tale is the story of my life, Arianna Skydancer, the (former) Princess of Balinor. If you know anything about me, it is that I hate being treated as a princess. That is why I left home and traveled to the present on new earth. This guy named Potter (not Harry, mind you, Potter Showers) contacted me and offered me a job and well, here I am!

Prologue

When Hogwarts first began, there had to have been a headmaster/headmistress. The Heads of Houses would never have been able to decide who would 'rule the school.' So, naturally, they would have had to hire one.

There is a long forgotten legend at Hogwarts that one day, this headmistress would return. The woman the four Heads had chosen could use the highest level spells with barely any effort. She was a true legend. Her name? Kikyo Skydancer.

No one could guess how she would return, much less when. Through time and death? Through generation? It was anyone's guess.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm obviously new at this ( not writing, fanfiction), but I really hope you like my cross-over. This one is one of the tamer ones in numbers of different shows, but you just wait and see. I'm afraid to count some of them, there's so many. Anyway, as my bio says, perfectionistism is not a gift, it is a curse. How many of you out there know what I'm talking about? Anyway, this story is a cross-over of Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inu-Yasha, and Mary Stanton's Unicorns of Balinor. (I think that's it, but if there's more, feel free to alert me, the perfectionist disease will take over and fix it.)

A major thing to remember if you plan on reading this entire story and possibly the sequel that I am already writing, **I DON'T HAVE INTERNET.** If you forget everything else about me, this is what you must remember. This will be my excuse for everything, along with blaming my editor, Totally Wicked ­­ hey! eep! Ari runs away from TW ahem Okay, I just realized something. This is probably the longest author's note in the history of fanfiction. I told you, perfectionistism is going to take over the world! (I blame this long note on this cruel and inhumane disease, so please don't hurt me… _doubt if half of you read it anyway…_)

On a more cheerful note, let's begin, shall we?


	2. Princess's Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto Kaiba, but that does not destroy the fact that he own_ed_ my heart.

Chapter One:

Princess's Job

"I can't believe this. I leave home and some guy asks me to join this agency thing that protects the world from villains that act like they don't even have a brain. Better than being chased by ladies-in-waiting, I suppose…"

Ms. Arianna Skydancer, please report to the crash room downstairs immediately.

_'That must be my boss, Potter. I hope he tells me more about what's going on...'_

Ah, there you are. I am proud to announce that you can obtain an undercover form.

"Huh? What? How do I 'obtain' an undercover form?"

Through magic, of course. You come from Balinor, yes? They use magic there, correct?

"Yes, but very simple spells, like how to give food or water. I don't believe that's enough, is it?"

Any amount of magic allows you to obtain at least one undercover form, but you will need to learn more, do you understand me, Arianna?

"Yes, Potter, but how will I--"

You'll have to enroll in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course.

"Have you ever actually sent anyone there before for your purposes?"

Well, no. But I know they'll do the best for anyone willing to learn the magics that are so quickly becoming lost.

"Potter, for one, I doubt the magics are becoming lost and two, sign me up. I've always wanted to learn more than the few measly spells I learned in Balinor. I've always felt I could learn much more powerful spells than the ones I know. This is a great opportunity."

Okay, I've entered your name into the enrollment list. A letter should come by tomorrow to say whether or not you've been accepted. Thank you for coming down to listen, I'll be going now. the screen faded to black.

"Like you wouldn't have signed me up anyway." Ari said to the blank screen. "Bye, Potter. This house sure is big when there's only one person living in it. I hope he gets some new agents soon to fill this place up and help me on this 'quest.' I suppose I should finish unpacking my stuff sometime soon. I do plan on actually staying here for a while..."

Ari went upstairs to her room on the third floor, one all the way at the end of the hall. There were five rooms on each of the two bedroom floors and many beds in the rooms on the attic floor. She started to unpack but then stopped.

"If I actually do get into this school, I'll just have to pack again. This is getting very annoying. There's nothing I can do in here!"

Arianna, please come back to the crash room.

"What? He must have forgotten something." Ari trudged back downstairs.

After all that, I forgot to give you your undercover form. The name of the form is Sabrina. She's an undercover for an enemy form. There's an agent in our evil counterpart that looks exactly like this.

"Meaning?"

Meaning you'll blend right in if you need intelligence! Go over to the electric receiver tube. A package will arrive momentarily.

"Got it."

Open it and sprinkle the dust over yourself. I am researching other means of acquiring undercover forms but this is the most efficient so far.

Ari sprinkled the multi-colored dust over her head. The instant it touched her it evaporated. She waited for something to happen.

Now concentrate on the name 'Sabrina' and think about changing. It should work.

'_Oh now that's reassuring. It _should _work.'_ Ari pushed the last thought out of her mind and pictured Sabrina instead. Suddenly, a feeling of metamorphosis overcame her entire body.

Don't open your eyes! That will stop the transformation, trapping you in the middle of it. When the feeling stops, you can open your eyes.

_'Remind me to sit down before I do this again. Matter of fact, remind me never to do it again.'_ she thought as the feeling subsided.

Ari's hair had gone from shimmering bronze to midnight black, as did her eyes. The transformation had also effected her clothes. A white, mini dress with a red 'R' on the chest had taken the place of her usual black. The change was absolute.

"Whoa, this is totally wicked! Now I really can't wait to get another one. How do I change back?"

Picture yourself and think 'change.'

_'Dang, this is hella easy! I take back what I thought earlier. I can't believe this, with the little amount of magic I retained from home I can do this complete transformation! My yearning for power feels smaller already.'_ Ari thought as she changed back.

"Thanks, Potter. I'll call you tomorrow when I get my letter!" Ari cried as she ran out of the crash room, leaving Potter talking to an empty room.

…don't go doing this for any old reason, now…_ 'I'm getting too worn for this. The last time I had one like this she was my own. Has it only been a few years? It feels like an eternity has past...'_

Author's Note: The last time I posted this story, people got confused about the plot. Sorry to inform you, but this one doesn't really have a plot besides completing the year at Hogwarts. But I will honor you with a character profile at the end of each chapter, if I introduce an important new character, okay? So bear with me until the right moments come, this story does have a lot of good moments. (A Life Forgotten will have a plot, I promise!)

Arianna Skydancer:

Age: 15 Birthday: December 27th, 1986 Zodiac: Tiger Sign: Capricorn Blood type: AB

Birth Place: Balinor; Old Earth Status: Princess Bonded unicorn: The Sunchaser, Lord of the Animals (Chase)

Agent Number: 015-29-25 (#1) Group patrol number: 3 Number of agents: (soon to be) 3

Job: Vice president Mission: Destroy French forces (Lt. Surge electricity)


	3. Arrival and Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own the File's Agency of Diamond Waves, so go beg somewhere else.

Chapter Two:

Arrival and Meeting

Ari awoke the next morning with a start. The dream that had been playing before her eyes fell away like sand through a colander.

_'Mail around here comes really early. I wonder if my letter's already here…?'_ Ari thought as she dressed and went downstairs to check the mailbox. Sure enough, there was a cream-colored envelope addressed in emerald-green ink, but nothing else, as usual.

"Hmm… At least there's mail today. I suppose this is my letter, then." Ari opened the cream envelope.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Skydancer,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Ari opened the next page.

UNIFORM:

First year and fast track students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade: combined)

A History of Magic

An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Offense

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Wow. Where the heck am I gonna get all of this junk? Oh yeah, I should probably tell Potter the letter came and ask him where to get all this." Ari thought out loud as she walked into the crash room.

Author's Note: I am aware that all of this is extremely boring. It took me about 2 hours to write the first four chapters and that's a lot to say for me. The entire story is finished and it took almost a whole year to complete. So, please, hang in there. The good stuff is coming. Sometime…

"Potter, please."

Hello?

"The letter came today. I was accepted. Where in the world am I going to get all this stuff?"

Someone will come and take you. I said you didn't live anywhere near an alley, so they should.

"Huh? What's an alley?"

A place where magical folks go for their supplies.

"Okay… when do they come?"  
Probably around 10. Be ready, they don't like waiting. A helicopter will come to take you out of Purity Canyon.

"Okay, thanks, Potter, I'll talk to you when I get back."

x x x x x x x x

Dinnng dong! (corny, I've heard)

_'That must be the helicopter pilot.'_ "Coming!" Ari opened the door. "Hello?"

"Ms. Arianna Skydancer?"

"Yeah." _'Who else would I be?'_

"Okay, let's go. Do you have your list?"

"Of course I do. Let's get outta here."

An hour later, the chopper landed outside of the canyon. The ride had been silent, neither pilot or passenger wanting to break it.

"Well, I'll see you when you return, then. The car's right over there," he said, pointing at a green car.

"Thank you." Ari said as she started towards the car. When she got in, she almost let out a shriek of surprise but caught herself in time. An elderly wizard with silver hair was sitting next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound polite. It didn't work, but the wizard took no notice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and I believe you're related to someone I once knew."

"Uhh, sure… What! Who? Why?" Ari was thoroughly confused.

"Long ago, when Hogwarts had first begun, a new school, the four Heads of Houses couldn't decide who would be the headmaster. They fought over it, resulting in the conclusion of hiring one. A powerful witch or wizard to take responsibility of the entire school. They searched for many a day for the right person for this important position.

"They finally decided on a very young priestess named Kikyo. She could use the most powerful of spells with the minimal amount of effort. Now, you're probably wondering what any of this has to do with you, am I correct?"

"Bingo. This isn't making any sense at all."

"That's okay. There is an old legend at Hogwarts that one day this headmistress will return. The reason I'm telling you this is because of Lady Kikyo's last name……

Skydancer."

"But I come from a place called Balinor. I only came to New Earth… a month or so ago. I don't even come from this side of the world! How could I be related to her?"

"Across time and generations. Do you ever feel as though you can use magic or spells far more powerful than you are currently able to? You should. As I stated, Kikyo was a master of the magical arts."

"Yeah… but that's not really a reason to go by. Everyone has that feeling in their life."

"Yes, but have you always felt it? Have you always wanted to increase your magical abilities?"

"Yes, that's the reason I'm coming to Hogwarts, well, one reason, anyway. I have always had a passion for magic..."

"The similarities increase. Alas, we have arrived. Diagon Alley."

"I suppose you use a different currency than the humans of the area? If you do, I'm broke."

"Yes, I suppose I could lend you some money, you would surely pay me back merely by gracing me with your presence this school year."

"Oh, thank you so much, of course I'll come. My boss wouldn't have it any other way."

"Very well," Dumbledore showed no sign of anger towards the indirect insult. "your first stop will be Gringgots. Hagrid will meet you there and accompany you while you pick out your supplies. I daresay he might help with the choosing. Ah, well. Gringgots is the only official looking building in the Alley, so it should be easy enough to find. As will Hagrid. You will know him when you see him." Dumbledore tapped a brick three times with his wand and they parted, revealing a whole nother street. Ari turned to thank him but the elderly warlock was gone.

When she finally found the bank, Ari easily picked out Hagrid, as Dumbledore said she would.

"Hi, I'm Ari. Nice to meet you. Headmaster Dumbledore said that I could borrow some cash to but my things with."

"Dumbledore tol' meh ter help yeh with yer shoppin'."

"He knew I would need the help?"

"Surely! Profess'r Dumbledore sees all, knows all. 'Course he knew yeh were comin'."

"Well, I suppose we should gather my supplies. Do you have the money, or what do we need to do?"

"Yeh don' need ter do a single thin'. I'll get the money, hold on fer a moment."

Author's Note: Yeh never really know how hard it is ter write an accent until yeh actually do.

"Is it alright if we go to the wand shop first? I noticed it on my list."

"Sure!"

"How do they choose the right wand for the right sorcerer?"

"I'd rether not tel' yeh. It's really quite ermazin'."

"Alright, then. I suppose I'll find out soon enough." Ari sighed.

They reached the shop and Hagrid urged her in alone.

"You… are here for a wand, correct? Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yeah… how do you know which wand goes to whom?"

"Each and every wand chooses it's owner, one who is most adapt to it's individual abilities. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Okay…" Ari murmured as the elderly shop keeper began pulling down boxes. He handed her a wand after opening and reclosing many of the small boxes.

"Give it a swish, now. Oak. Dragon heart string. Phoenix feather."

Ari waved the wand slightly and a vase on a nearby table exploded. "No, no, NO! This won't do at all. Try this one. Cherry. Phoenix feather. Unicorn hair."

Ari tried this one and boxes flew, zooming all around. She felt the wand ripped from her fingers. "Oh, no, no, NO! Tricky one, aren't you? Try this one, then. Plum. Dragon heart string. Unicorn hair. A dark wand this be, fused with dark sorcery. One unusual ingredient, river reed stem from the Celestial Valley. Ever heard of the place?"

"Umm… yes... I'm from Balinor, the place the unicorns from that valley protect."

"Oh. Well, go on, try it."

Ari took the wand and, without the added bonus of a mystical golden light, she knew this one was different from the others, the one for her.

"Incredible. That wand has refused even the greatest of warlocks. It has been here almost as long as I have. Who are you?"

"If you must know, I am Arianna Skydancer, Princess of Balinor. My bonded unicorn is the Sunchaser, Lord of the Animals. I have been in the Celestial Valley twice already. Perhaps that answers your question of why the wand chose me." Ari recited, at once regretting it.

"Your majesty, forgive I did not recognize you."

"Get up. I left home so I wouldn't have to deal with all this royalty crap. I don't need you bowing to me in the middle of your own shop."

"Err… Right. Please move to the front of the store and I'll be with you shortly." he said as another girl entered the shop.

"Hi! I'm Jennifer! I need a wand, obviously. Let's go, I'm ready."

"Well, you certainly seem to know what you're doing. Try this one. God wood. Phoenix feather. Demonic dog hair. Shikon powder."

Jennifer flicked the wand confidently. The golden light surrounded her.

"Amazing… that wand. I've tried it on almost everyone since it came to my possession. Some of them had to go to St. Mungo's after trying it. Two stubborn wands in the same day. Something must be happening at Hogwarts this year."

"Hi… I'm Ari. I take it you're going to Hogwarts?"

"Fast track. Teaches you everything you need to know in only one year."

"Oh! Me too. I've never seen anything like this before. My job requires that I go here. Why are you going?"

"My parents. They only want their daughter to be the best at everything. Talk about controlling. I just want to live my life like a normal person, crazy person if you know what I mean, and maybe become a pilot."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you on September first. Bye."

Ari walked outside and found Hagrid. They bought the rest of her supplies and headed to the ice-cream shop. They ate their ice-cream and left the Alley.

"Dumbledore'll be here soon. I got ter get goin' . Got ter protect the grounds an' such. See yeh on September first." Hagrid said as he left.

_'Wow. This is gonna be the best school ever! That wand guy said Jennifer's wand contained God wood, pheonix feather, demonic dog hair, and Shikon powder. All things from Japan's warring state. Wonder where she's from, though. She seemed Chinese. Oh well. There's my ride! Can't wait for September first!'_

Jennifer Wangett:

Age: 15 Birthday: June 28th, 1987 Zodiac: Rabbit Sign: Cancer Blood type: A

Birthplace: Indianapolis, Indiana. Status: Straight-A student... Favorite Animal: Her cats Keiko and Mimi

Agent Number: 018 (#, I lost count...) Group patrol number: not yet established Number of agents: not yet established. Mission: not yet established.


	4. Surprises, Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do I want him to.

Chapter Three:

Surprises, Twists, and Turns

"Potter! The chopper's here! I'll call you when I get back from Hogwarts! Bye!" Ari yelled into the institute, hoping Potter could hear her.

Have fun, Arianna. Learn all you can, as you will need it. Farewell.

Ari grabbed her trunk and cauldron and threw them into the empty seats of the helicopter. She quickly followed. "Onward to King's Cross Station!" she cheered, almost too eager for what lay ahead of her for the next school year.

x x x x x x x x

Almost five hours later, Ari arrived at the London Underground, King's Cross Station. "Walk into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't make it too obvious, though." the cab driver offered before she left.

"Okay... whatever..." Ari said, entering the station and heading to platforms 9 and 10. '_Okay, there's the barrier, I guess I just... walk though it...'_

Ari walked up to the barrrier and touched it. Or tried to any way. Her hand went right through it. Amazed, she went all the way through. A whole other platform appeared before her. Platform 9 and 3/4.

She loaded her trunk on an overhead rack and sat down. So far, her cabin was empty. She heard the conductor call 'All aboard!' The train pulled foreward with a slight jerk. '_Well, there's no turning back now...'_

The door slid open. "Umm, all the others are-oh! Hi, Ari! Mind if I sit with you?"

"Jennifer! Not at all! So, how have you been? I can't wait!"

Niether can I. I wonder what house we'll be put in?"

"House? What are you talking about?"

"The four houses. You stay in one while you're at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I want to be in Ravenclaw, but my parents say 'Gryffindor is the best! You better try to get into that House,' blah, blah, blah."

"Hmm. I think Ravenclaw sounds the best, too. I hope we get into it."

"Oh! We'd better get changed into our robes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Ari got her robes out of her trunk and changed in the bathroom. When she came back, she gasped.

"Jennifer! The list said _black_ robes, not silver! What are you thinking?"

"I got special permission from Mrs. McGonagall. Man was she hard to convince."

"Really? Cool."

"Would you girls care for some refreshments?" an elderly witch asked, pushing a snack trolley by their cabin.

"Umm..." Ari trailed off, remembering she had absolutely no money at all.

"Yeah! A few of everything, please!" Jennifer piped up, digging a coin purse out of her pocket. She paid for the snacks and reseated herself. "Didn't you want something?"

"Umm... no money. I mean, none of the kind they use here."

"Oh, that's okay. We don't need money during the school year. Do you want anything?" she responded cheerfully.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Oh, come on, the chocolate frogs are great! It's really your loss if you don't at least try them." Jennifer egged.

"Well, okay..." Ari picked up one of the chocolate frogs and unwrapped it.

"What the!" the frog jumped from the package and onto her lap.

"Oh, yeah. They have an enchantment on them. Each have about one good jump in them, don't worry about it." Jennifer explained briefly, playing with her own frog.

"Okay... are they still safe to eat? With magic on them and everything?" Ari asked, eyeing the lump of chocolate in her lap suspiciously.

"Yeah! It wears off about a minute after you open the bag. That's why I like playing with them..." she laughed evilly and poked her frog.

After about ten minutes, the door to the hall opened and four people stood in the doorway, three guys and a girl.

"Hi, we got on late and can't find anymore seats. Mind if we sit with you?"

"No problem, right, Jennifer? By the way, I'm Ari."

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ron, Harry, and Inu."

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Jennifer asked randomly.

"Yes. Why are you wearing silver robes?" Hermione asked snobbishly, cocking an eyebrow at the unusual colored robes.

"Special permission," Jennifer replied, glaring back.

Please ready your things, we are approaching the castle. a voice came over the intercom.

"Another year begins." Ron sighed.

"What?"

"Second year. Isn't it yours, too?"

"No. We're both on Fast Track. In other words, this is the only year we'll be here." Ari clarified.

"Neat. All four of us are going all seven years. You'll probably be paired with the first years for a while, and gradually move up the levels of classes. But, you'll have to follow the first years in, to be sorted, I mean." Inu commented.

"Okay, we'll see you after this sorting. Which houses are you guys in?" Jennifer asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Gyffindor, but I'm in Ravenclaw." Inu answered.

"Okee dokee. We'll see you around!" she smiled as the train pulled into the station.

x x x x x x x x

Ari and Jennifer entered the castle with the first years. Mrs. McGonagall came in to the chamber they were waiting in and lead them to the Great Hall. "When I call your name, come up and put on the hat. Let us begin."

"This is how they sort us, with that moldy old hat?" Ari whispered.

"Yup."

Five minutes later, the S's were being called. "Skydancer, Arianna." Ari came forward and slipped on the hat. _'Hmm. You have strong traits, Gryffindor would suit you there. You like power, Slytherin would show you how to harness it. You are truthful and kind, Hufflepuff could bring that to new levels. My, you even have the thirst for knowledge of gracious old Ravenclaw. Where to put you, any preferences?'_ the hat sent its thoughts into her mind.

_'Ravenclaw, please be Ravenclaw!'_

_'Ravenclaw, why? What are the motives for being there? Do you believe that is where you truly belong? Are you positive?'_

_'YES!'_

_'Hmm... Kikyo was the same. Ravenclaw it is!' _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed. Ari took off the hat and set it on the stool.

"Wangett, Jennifer!" Professor McGonagall called. Jennifer came to the stool and slipped on the Sorting Hat. After about ten seconds...

"Ravenclaw!"

"Yay, Jennifer!" Ari cheered as Jennifer came to the Ravenclaw dining table.

"Go me, go me, go, go, go me! My parents aren't going to like it, but I'm happy! 'Course it did help that the hat was afraid of the dancing cat in my head. It was dancing around to 'I'm Too Sexy,' and scared the thing senseless." Jennifer snickered.

"Didn't Inu say he was a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, he did... look! There he is!" Jennifer quickly spotted him. The two of them sat next to the mysterious boy they had met earlier.

"Hey, nice job. The others were hoping you'd be Gryffindors, but I know you'll do fine here. Oh! The feast's starting!" Inu exclaimed as Dumbledore rose from his head chair.

"Another new year at Hogwarts. Magnificent and mysterious."

"Okay," Ari trailed off, cocking her eyebrow questioningly.

"Opening words. Always a bit wierd. Pass the pumpkin juice, please." Inu explained briefly.

Potter Showers:

The leader of Diamond Waves, the agency Ari works for. He is just restarting his sector and Ari is currently his only agent, but two more are due to arrive about half way through the Hogwarts year (they will not be introduced until the end of the story) and three more roughly a year after that. His daughter Helen has been lost for two years and he is desperate to find her. He looks fierce, but he would never hurt a fly, unless it was bugging him... His only fear is snakes.


	5. Unexpected Individuals

Disclaimer: No one in Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to me, they are entirely Kazuki Takahashi's... And they can stay that way, thank you very much. (except Marik, he's MINE!)

Chapter Four:

Unexpected Individuals

"Inu! How do we get to the house and where is it, for that matter? I wanna go to bed!" Jennifer whined playfully after the meal.

"Just follow the crowd. I think this quarter's password is 'darkfire,' but I'm not positive." he responded, fighting to stay near them in the mad mod of people desperate to get to their rooms. The mayhem grew to a slight panic as a car flew through a window and two people fell out of it.

"Was that a BMW?" Jennifer asked, indifferent.

"Do cars often fly through windows on whatever planet you come from? They could be hurt--" Ari replied, cut off by a loud yell.

"Okay, Mokuba, what did you do this time? I told you not to mess with my car!" a snooty male voice exploded from one of the two on the floor inches from the UFV. (Unidentified Flying Vehicle)

"I just wanted to make it go faster." a childish male voice answered, sounding hurt.

"Well you sure did! Too fast! Now what are we going to do--!" the older, more violent voiced male yelled, noticing for the first time all the people standing and staring at them.

Ari recovered from the shock first and spoke up. "Are you okay? Can we help you?"

"Ari, let Dumbledore handle this! Don't get involved!" Inu hissed, pulling her back into the crowd.

"But, Inu, they could need help! Why do we have to stand back and watch?"

"Just trust me. Don't try anything out of our ordinary here. You'll get detention."

"For wanting to help someone! What kind of setup is that?" Inu stared her down. "Well..."

"May I ask who you two are?" Dumbledore asked, finally coming around to the matter.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba. May _I_ ask what a castle like this is doing in the middle of nowhere and why you have several hundred children dressed in Halloween costumes locked up in here?" the elder responded snidely.

_'Kaiba... I think Potter's mentioned that name before... an enemy name. He doesn't seem like an evil mastermind or one's disciples, though.'_ Ari thought, eyeing the rude intruder.

"Please come with me. I'll show you to a room for the night and possibly answer your questions. In the meantime, Prefects, lead your students to the common rooms." Mrs. McGonagall said, ushering them away. The mad mob of students began moving again as if nothing had happened and soon the car was out of sight.

Ari and Jennifer followed Inu to a large portrait of a demonic dog. A large crowd was already gathered before it. "Okay, okay, back off, people! Password coming through!" Inu called, worming his way to the front. "Darkfire." the portrait swung open and the people started filing in. "Your things are already in the dorms. Just find the door marked 'Fast Track.'" Inu told them after the initial swarm was passed.

"I think I'll stay down here for a while." Ari said, sinking into a chair.

"Me too. What about you, Inu?" Jennifer asked, following suit.

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay a while. It's always so crowded when everyone first gets through the portrait and to their rooms.

Jennifer pulled out her wand. "I've been wanting to try something."

"Jennifer, what are you planning...?" Ari asked suspiciously.

_'Nngh... if she does it right, my transformation spell will be undone. I can't let anyone see me in my true form. If they did, I'd be kicked out in two seconds.'_ "On second thought, I think I will go unpack my trunk. See you later." Inu said, abruptly leaving the room and heading up the boys' staircase.

"Wonder why he changed his mind? Oh well." Jennifer pondered for a moment before going back to her wand.

"He seemed kinda... nervous when you mentioned the transfiguration spell... Then again, I don't feel too safe around ya either!" Ari smirked, running up the girls' staircase and to the dorm, Jennifer in close pursuit.

x x x x x x x x

"Kaiba, you said your name was?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the intrusions to his school's secrecy.

"Yes. Is this some sort of... school?" Seto asked, looking at the stone walls and fire-lit chandeliers.

"Yes. May I ask just how exactly you found us?"

"Mokuba here enjoys trying out new inventions of his without telling me what he's done. He 'just wanted our car to go faster.' He did, alright. So fast I couldn't control the darned thing. Next thing I knew, we were here. Where is 'here,' by the way?"

"This is a school of magic. We only admit those with magical background and our laws say we must erase your memories and send you back to your world. However, if you wish to stay here and see if you learn anything, of which we will have to do a short test to see if you can even do the smallest bit of magic first, or we will fix your vehicle and send you home, having forgotten you were here. The choice is yours, Mr. Kaiba."

"Mokuba, what do you want?"

"If we forget, does that mean he'll forget what I did to the car?" the small boy asked innocently.

"Not a chance."

"Oh, well, it is interesting enough here. Let's stay anyway."

The elder brother sighed. "Okay. We'll stay. All I really want at the moment is to sleep."

"Hmm... It seems only the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses have room at the moment, and not much at that. Let's allow the Sorting Hat to judge you and if you pass to place you." Dumbledore murmured, placing the hat on Mokuba's head. Much to their surprise, the Hat spoke.

"My my, my dears, you have the seeds of wizardry in you and they're at the end of their germination. If they wait any longer, they will be wasted. I place you in Ravenclaw and I wish you the best of luck, young man."

Satisfied, Dumbledore took the Hat and placed it upon Kaiba's head. "Now, these seeds... Oh, how deep they are buried. They lack the will to sprout, but yet are still alive. Given this chance, they may sprout, yessir, they may. I say take him and put him deep within Slytherin." the Hat mused, obviously happy about being useful a little more than yearly usual.

"Does that mean Seto and I are going to be split up?" Mokuba asked fearfully.

"Unless one of you would like to change rooms."

"I'll go to Ravenclaw." Seto compromised quickly, anxious to get to bed.

"Very well, then. Minerva, kindly gather them supplies for their year here."

_'YEAR? Mokuba, you are going to get it so bad...'_

"Right away, sir." the prim witch nodded, leaving the chamber.

Dumbledore led the brothers to the Ravenclaw portrait hole. "Darkfire. This will be where you live. The password is changed quarterly. Go up those stairs over there and find the door marked 'Fast Track.' That room will be empty and will be your dorm. Try not to disturb anyone. Classes start tomorrow and schedules will be passed out a breakfast. Try to get some rest for tomorrow, you'll need it." the silver-haired wizard instructed, leaving them alone in the common room. They tiredly went up the stairs, not noticing there were two sets and entered the door marked as instructed.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Ari yelled, brandishing a cauldron ladle.

"We were just assigned to this room... Who are you?" Seto asked, stepping back.

"Hey, aren't you the people who crashed through the window?"

"Yeah, and you're the one who asked if we were okay. I'm Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba."

"I'm Ari and this is Jennifer... hey! Wake up, we have company!" Ari exclaimed, kicking the bed Jennifer was on.

"Hmm? Oh. Hi! You're hot!" she mumbled as she woke up.

"Umm... Err..."

"You'll have to excuse her, she's still half asleep—"

"Do you have any food?"

"Jennifer!"

"...a Hershey's Bar..."

"Gimme!" Jennifer squealed, exploding from her bed in search of the chocolately goodness.

"Hey, you said that was for me, Seto," Mokuba pouted, latching on the other end of the bar, fighting Jennifer for it.

"It's mine. Yarrrr!" she growled, making as if to bite him.

"Mine!" Mokuba growled back.

"MINE!" she glowered, scaring him off and retreating to her bed with the prize, tantalizingly eating it before them.

"Jennifer, you'll get food in the morning. Seto, Mokuba, it's nice to meet you, but here's the thing. There's two staircases, and I'm betting you took the wrong one. Girls dorms are up the right, and guys' are up the left. Easy mistake. See you in the morning."

"Okay, sorry to bother you."

"No problem. I couldn't sleep anyway. Although someone could..." she glared at Jennifer, still happily munching on the chocolate. "G'night." the brothers left.

"I think someone was flirting! I think someone has a crush on the elder Kaiba!"

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. You don't see me telling the world how you like Inu."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Maybe. Good night!"

x x x x x x x x

"Oh no! We're going to be late for breakfast! Jennifer, get up!" Ari cried the next morning, after looking sleepily at the clock.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Because there's food involved."

"Shut up."

Five minutes later they raced down to the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. "I got your schedules for you. Here." Inu said, handing them each a half slip of paper.

"Oh! Thanks!" Jennifer smiled sweetly.

"So, you don't have a crush on Inu, eh? The evidence says otherwise..."

"Shut up! Oh! We all have the exact same schedules!"

"Lucky for you..."

"Shut up! Hey look, here comes Kaiba!"

"Eep! You might have won that round, but I'll be back! Hi, Kaiba!" Ari said breathlessly, ending her and Jennifer's side conversation.

"Hey, do any of you know how to get our schedules?"

Inu, slow on the uptake, asked "Hey, aren't you the people who crash landed here last night?"

"Yes..." Kaiba sighed, tired of explaining. "I'm Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba."

"So, how do we get our schedules?" Mokuba asked, eager to look around.

"Professor Snape. The one over there with the long nose and black hair." the Kaibas went to Snape and after a brief talk, came back with two pieces of paper, handing one to Mokuba.

"Hey, you have the same as all of us!" Ari noticed.

"Good for you, Ari." Jennifer taunted.

"Shuddup." she retorted.

"Students, teachers, ghosts, et cetera, the Hogwarts school year is about to begin. An exciting note: Quidditch try-outs will be available to all this year and a special Hogwarts-only Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held. Those who wish to compete must be sixth, or seventh year or on Fast Track to qualify. Write your name, house and year on parchment and submit it to this Goblet which shall be located in the Great Hall. For Quidditch try-outs, see Madame Hooch during lunch. Now, let the lessons begin!" Dumbledore announced.

"Hey, should we try for either of those?" Ari asked, interested.

"I don't care, but we'd be at a disadvantage being on Fast Track. Whatever you want, Ari." Jennifer yawned, draining her juice.

"I'm going for both." Ari declared, then looked at Jennifer for a response. The other merely sighed.

"I guess I will too, then. First class, Herbology. Onward to the greenhouse." she replied with little emotion, still half asleep.

Inu:

Inu-Yasha of Rumiko Takahashi's widely known manga. For this story, he's here because he can be! He has a spell on him keeping him in human form, but if it breaks, his full demon self will take over with a vengence. Good thing that only happens once... I think... ponders this and decides to reread own story... It's been a while, okay? Anyway, he's here for good measure, and because he had to do with the plot that died and will return in A Life Forgotten.


	6. Joy and Terror

Disclaimer: I'd like to thank Rumiko Takahashi for her wonderful characters. They've been strategically placed in this fanfic, yet they don't belong to me.

**Chapter Five:**

Joy and Terror

"Hey, Jennifer! Did you fill out your entry form for the Tri-Wizard Tournament yet? I've got mine ready to go whenever you're ready to take them to the goblet to submit them."

"Yeah, I've finished mine, let's go!"

Ari and Jennifer trekked the castle to the Goblet in the Great Hall and dropped their papers into the goblet. Blue fire burst from within the maw of the magical artifact and consumed each slip as it was deposited. The entries were in. There was no going back now.

"Didn't Dumbledore say the try-outs for the Quidditch teams were today during lunch? We're going to be late if we wait much longer."

"Yup. Let's go!"

x x x x x x x x

"So, we have two from Ravenclaw, three from Gryffindor, one from Hufflepuff, and five from Slytherin. The teams only have room for one or two players each. Some of you will wind up disappointed, no matter how talented you are," Madame Hooch announced to those gathered near the Quidditch field. She tacked a chart to a nearby tree which said:

Gryffindor: 1 Chaser  
Hufflepuff: 1 Keeper  
Ravenclaw: 2 Seeker, Chaser  
Slytherin: 2 Seeker, Beater

"I shall over-see your efforts to determine if any of you are worthy of playing Quidditch for Hogwarts, and then the leaders of the House teams will pick through those of you whom are left for their prospective players."

She remained true to her word. For the next half hour they learned and practiced, and some even showed off their tricks to impress the woman. They were all exhausted by the time they were signaled to return to the ground for the results of their assessment.

Madame Hooch looked over those who had turned up for the try-outs, her critical eyes giving nothing away, though making it clear she was making her final decisions. In the end, she pulled roughly three or four contestants for each House and turned it over to the Team Captains. "You will have five minutes to impress these four—and they will make their final decisions."

"This is it, Jennifer, let's give it our all, okay?" Ari whispered, nudging her friend in the side nervously.

The brooms were mounted once again and the prospective players took to the air, tired, but pushing beyond the pain to grasp that position they so dearly desired. After those five minutes, and a few more to enable all but one captain to have selected, only two positions hadn't been filled. The Ravenclaw spaces.

"Okay, I've made up my mind," he started, approaching the small band of four that made up the Ravenclaw House wanna-be's. "For our new Chaser, I've selected Jennifer Wangett, and for the Seeker... I believe Arianna Skydancer will serve us the best."

From there, Madame Hooch took over again to dismiss the group. "Thank you all for trying out. Remember there is always next year for those of you who did not make it. Those of you who did, practice should begin next week. Check with your captains for specific details."

"Oh my God, Jennifer, we made it! I wonder who else is on the team!" Ari squealed happily as they headed back to their dorms to shower before the next class.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out next week!"

x x x x x x x x

"Today the Goblet will choose three students to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore stated in that voice of his that carried throughout the Great Hall without actually having to yell, holding up the Goblet. "After the meal is finished, it shall decide. Now, let us eat."

About half an hour later, Ari and Jennifer, and all the others who had dropped their fated slips of paper into the magical fire in hopes of finding glory waited nervously for the official 'end of the meal.' It seemed the whole Hall held their breath when it did.

"The Goblet of Fire will now choose three students to participate in this esteemed Tournament." Dumbledore set the Goblet in the special holding groove on the lid of its case as the fire turned blue and a piece of slightly charred paper emerged from its depths. "The first competitor is... Seto Kaiba."

"Did you know he entered...?" Jennifer asked in an excited, hushed whisper.

"No! I didn't! Shh! The next one's coming out!" Ari hissed in return as the Goblet ejected another sad little piece of paper.

"The next competitor is... Jennifer Wangett!"

"Oh my god, you made it!" Ari squealed, shaking her friend by the shoulders with glee. Jennifer looked ready to explode from the joy. The Goblet spat out yet another name, completing its function for this event.

"And the final competitor is... Arianna Skydancer!"

Ari joined Jennifer in dreamland. Meanwhile, the Goblet had definitely decided it wasn't done, that it wasn't going to sit there like a good goblet and wait for the next Tri-Wizard Tournament. Another name was spewed forth. Dumbledore snatched it out of the air with his gnarled hands and adjusted his half-moon spectacles to read what was on the piece. "It seems the Goblet is slightly confused. The last competitor of this Tri-Wizard Tournament is... Inu Yasha."

The two girls crashed back down to earth. "How could Inu make it? He's only a second year! He can't even enter!"

"I am aware that Inu Yasha is indeed a second year here at Hogwarts, but the Goblet has chosen him, and there will be no further controversy on the topic. Will the contestants please come up here for the wand check?"

Kaiba, Jennifer, Ari, and Inu rose almost simultaneously from their House tables and walked up the rows to the teachers' table, the Hall eerily quiet save the whispers of the gossipers and entered a back room.

Mr. Olander, the wand shop owner, was there. "May I please see your wand, young man?" He asked, extending an old, almost withered hand to the corporate business leader. Kaiba relinquished his wand, if grudgingly. The old man seemed to come to life with the knotted piece of wood in his hands. "Oak. Dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. Bought indirectly. I have to say that this work was one of my better ones, and didn't seem to take well to those of little money." He gave the staff a flick and wine poured from the tip into a waiting cup. "You've kept it well. You pass. Next!"

Jennifer stepped up to the old man and gingerly extended her wand. "Here..."

Mr. Olander barely glanced at it, giving the illusion that he could tell what created the magical artifact simply by feeling it. "God wood. Phoenix feather. Demonic dog hair. Shikon powder." He flicked her wand and a bouquet of dark flowers burst forth from the tip. "Good... Next!"

Ari nervously stepped forward and presented her wand, worrying that hers wouldn't be as impressive as the previous ones. "Cherry. Phoenix feather. Unicorn hair. Celestial Valley river reed stem. Fused with dark sorcery," he recited, giving the staff a good flick with his wrist. More flowers appeared, though these had to have included one of every hue of the rainbow. "You're good. Last one?"

"That'd be me. Here." Inu handed over his wand seemingly without a care.

"Dog wood. Unicorn hair. Demonic dog hair. Shikon powder. A very unusual combination indeed." The wand dealer graced them with one final motion of his supple wrist, producing more wine. "Good, good. You're all set for your Tournament," he smiled ominously.

"Very well, then. Thank you, Mr. Olander. Go on now, young ones. Off to your classes. Go on." Dumbledore encouraged gently.

"C'mon, let's go! Transfiguration's next! I've been waiting forever for this!" Jennifer cried, taking off. The others followed at a slightly more sedate pace, still somewhat prepostered by the idea of having a Quad-Wizard Tournament.

When they arrived at their classroom, Professor McGonagall explained all about the day's upcoming lesson. "We will be transfiguring turtles into bowls. Keep practicing the wrist movements I've demonstrated until you feel you've got it down completely. Then you may try to create your bowls." She demonstrated the spell once more.

Suddenly, Inu hunched over, sick-like. "C-Can I... nnngh... go to the hospital wing,--Professor...?"

The elderly witch, though her countenance said otherwise, remained unflustered. "Yes, right away, Mr. Yasha. Go!"

Jennifer's brow furrowed in dismay. "Professor, may I go with him?"

"No, Ms. Wangett, he'll be fine," she all but scowled. "Get back to those wrist snappings! I don't see enough snapping!"

"But..."

"NO!"

Jennifer cringed at the retort and silently returned to her work, sharing a silent 'what's she so ticked about' look with Ari.

x x x x x x x x

Inu staggered down the corridor to the hospital wing, leaning on the wall occasionally for support. He was changing as he went. Rapidly. His hair was slowly making the transition from jet black to silvery white. His fingernails had already extended into claws. His incisors had grown into sharp fangs. His human ears had relocated at a higher location and now looked positively canine. The intelligent, violet human eyes had traversed the spectrum to an orangey amber, but weren't stopping. As he continued on his way, they became more and more red. There was only one thought in his mind. _'It... It's not stopping. I'm going to go the whole way, dammit. I've got to hurry...'_

He finally made it to the hospital wing, much to the dismay of the ever-moving staircases. With barely enough control to keep himself in an up-right position, he threw the door open and clutched at the door frame, his claws digging into the stone wall. "Mad—Madame Pomfrey... it's happening... I'm changing. And it's not stopping. I'm going all the way," he said haltingly, as purple stripes rippled across his cheeks. The once violet eyes now shone red with unearthly green pupils. The fangs and claws grew to insane lengths.

The poor nurse witch took one look at the demon before her and sighed. "Oh, dear. I warned them, but no, they wouldn't let me put a finishing charm on you. Well, come along, I'll put you back."

Inu followed her to a back room where she applied a transformation spell on him, returning him to the human form the other students had become so familiar with. Then, with an indignant sniff, she applied a finishing charm.

"Now remember, the spell itself and the finishing charm are only so powerful. If a spell is used on you, purposely, you will change back. If you yourself cast a powerful enough spell, you will also be returned to your normal form. Give the spell a good time to sink in and establish itself, go back to your common room and wait a couple hours. Go on now, dear, while the halls are empty." She smiled wearily. It was still a mystery to her why the Headmaster chose to enroll the students he did.

The hidden demon made his way back up to the Ravenclaw tower, drained both physically and emotionally from the changes he had endured. He honestly didn't understand why his being there was necessary.

x x x x x x x x

"Inu, are you alright? What happened? Why didn't you come back to class?" Jennifer bombarded the poor soul with a horde of questions the instant she had a free moment from classes to fly up to the tower.

The dark-haired boy sighed. "Oh, it was nothing, just a simple stomachache. It hit me a bit harder than it should have, though."

"But McGonagall made it sound like something really serious was going to happen. She got all standoffish and tried to keep the issue hushed. I think you're lying when you tell us it was only a stomachache." Ari accused, staring him right in the eyes. There was something ancient and powerful in those bronze eyes that commanded one to obey.

"Really, it was nothing," he said quietly, averting his eyes.

"Inu, you can trust us. Please, tell us what happened." Jennifer pleaded, the worry showing in her dark eyes. They might as well have been puppy dog eyes for how well they worked.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence in which the violet eyes darted around the common room, gauging who was there incase something were to happen. "Fine. Follow me." He led them to his second-year dorm and closed the door securely behind him. "Whatever you do, don't scream. And if you must scream, at least don't tell anyone why you did."

The girls were a bit confused, but they agreed nonetheless. They could tell there was something weird going down. "Well... here goes." Inu allowed himself to change into his true form. A half demon. He knew it wasn't exactly following his agreement to be doing this, but he also knew that it would be easier to deal with them if he showed them. Besides, if the transformation was willing, it didn't affect the spell keeping him permanently a human. He hoped.

Jennifer gasped sharply and Ari looked on in a bit less disbelief than one would expect from a human who had just seen something that was only supposed to exist in a book. Then again, they were at a magical school.

"I... I shouldn't have shown you two. This would be a shock to anyone, probably even some of the teachers. They'll expel me if they found out I told anyone... much less _showed_ anyone..." Inu stated quietly, his eyes flicking between the two of them.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came in, brutalizing the somber mood the demon's revelation had brought about. "Wah! Don't come in, don't come in!" He wailed, diving into one of the four-poster beds that furnished the dorms and pulling the hangings closed around him.

"Jennifer, you stay here. I'll be right back," Ari grinned, grabbing the intruder by the arm. "C'mon, Kaiba, follow me." It was tempting to wink at the man who was completely confused as to what he had walked into, but she didn't and dragged him out of the room.

"Who or what was that in there?" Kaiba asked once his heart rate had returned to normal.

"Just Jennifer and I. She lost a quill and we were looking for it," Ari smiled.

"In a boy's dorm?" Came the skeptical response.

"Umm... Hey. You're on Fast Track. Why were you in there?" She replied, thinking on her feet, as was one of her strong traits.

"Err... I was..." A slight coloring had risen on his cheeks and Ari cocked an eyebrow in response. Kaiba cleared his throat and continued. "I was looking for you. Someone said they spotted you headed up there."

That stopped the girl in her tracks. "What? Why were you looking for me?" Her heart picked up speed, and pounded loudly in her temples.

"Well... there's a ball—the Yule Ball—coming up... well, on Christmas Day... and I was wondering... I was wondering if you would care to go with me." His cheeks were positively flushed by this point, and his ears had been dyed a lovely crimson shade as well.

Ari was taken back. Sure, she was attracted to him... She knew about the ball and had planned to ask him herself, but it came as a shock that he would be the one to beat her to the punch. It didn't seem part of his personality to do such a thing. She managed to keep her mouth shut as her brain functioned around this road block, preventing any of the omnipresent uhs and ums. There was one dominant thought running through her mind.

_'What if he's an enemy? What would Potter do?'_ Normal teen-aged rationality won over. "Well, sure. I'd love to."

The look on Ari's face was nothing compared to the one on Kaiba's when he comprehended her answer. "Great! S-So, I'll see you at 7:30, Christmas Day..."

"Right," she sighed, watching him as he blushed and retreated to the common room, his goal accomplished. _'He's so wonderful—and so mysterious. He never really does tell anyone anything about himself. I wonder...'_ Another thought interrupted the train she was on. _'Oh, I wonder how Jennifer and Inu are doing...?'_

Ari re-entered the boy's second-year dorm. "It's okay now; he's gone back down to the common room. And it's almost time for dinner."

Inu poked his head out from the break in the hangings and looked around cautiously before throwing them open. Jennifer had apparently decided she had better hide herself as well, as she was exposed when the hangings were opened. Ari chose not to comment on the fact. Inu placed his feet on the floor and glared at her. "Well, I can't exactly march down there and get it myself, now can I?"

"Chill, we'll bring you something. Be back in an hour or so—c'mon, Jennifer!" Ari grinned, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Ari, what's the big deal? You're all... bubbly now. That's my job."

"Guess!" She beamed.

"Nngh. I'm not in the mood for guessing. What happened?" Jennifer groaned. It was amazing she could still manage to do this to people after hating it so much herself.

"Kaiba. Asked me. To. The Yule Ball. Him. Not me. He asked me to the ball!" She gushed, all but squealing and bouncing around her friend like an over-excited puppy.

"No way. He did NOT."

"Did too!"

"Oh my god. You're going to the ball with the richest guy in the school." Of course the money was the first thing on her mind. If it wasn't edible or shiny, Jennifer had no interest in it.

"I know! Isn't it great?!"

"So what are you going to wear? It has to be special, you know. Any ideas?" Jennifer asked smugly.

Ari stopped, thinking about the finery she had back home—though that home had long been abandoned to her, or rather, by her. "No, actually. I don't have the faintest." She replied, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Do you even have any dresses with you?"

"Come to think about it, no. What am I going to do?!" Ari realized, turning to her friend with begging eyes.

"Leave it up to me! I brought like ten different ones. You can raid my closet later, okay?" Jennifer offered cheerfully. She liked to dress others up when offered the chance.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed, grinning from ear to ear. The expression changed suddenly to a smirk and she elbowed friend in the ribs. "Hey, all Tri-Wizard competitors _have_ to go with someone. When are you going to ask Inu?"

"Uhh, I dunno..." Jennifer trailed, a faint coloring coming to her skin.

"You're embarrassed! Well, you had once chance already. Don't blow this by waiting too long. Inu is popular, you know. He's bound to get some offers—if he hasn't already. Make your move soon, girl!" Ari continued smirking.

"You're one to talk, you didn't have to do the asking! And plus... what if he says no?" Jennifer replied, an eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Then pursue! Don't give up. If you want something, then go right ahead and claim it. I know a good deal about doing that much, trust me. You can do it," the bronze-haired girl smiled.

Jennifer regarded her food for a few minutes, letting the words sink in. "You're right, Ari. I will! I'm gonna march up to that dorm room and ask him. First thing in the morning."

"Oh no you don't. You'll do it right after this meal!" Ari glared, her elbow finding the other girl's ribs again.

Jennifer seemed to take a physical slap at that moment, and her resolve took a complete 180. "Of course I'm gonna ask him! My confidence went south for a few minutes there, but I've retrieved it, and I'm not letting it go on vacation again."

With that said, they finished their meals and grabbed some extra stuff for Inu. They headed up to the Ravenclaw tower, navigating the ever-moving staircases and stopped dead as the portrait hole came into view. Both had to stifle a scream. The portrait of the demonic dog had been brutally slashed to ribbons. Chunks of frame and strips of canvas lay scattered sadly on the ground.

A large figure emerged ominously from the shadows of the entrance hole. It looked something like Inu, but evil. It had purple stripes down its cheeks, long fangs and claws, and deadly crimson eyes with green pupils.

"Inu...?" Jennifer asked uncertainly, taking an involuntary step backwards. "What happened?"

"I've... I've reverted to my... my full demon form... Get Madame Pomfrey... NOW!" He managed through the bloodlust that had consumed his being. There was enough caring in there that he could get out a warning.

"Jennifer, you stay here, I'll go!" Ari called, already racing towards the hospital wing. She could only pray her feet were swift enough to carry her there in time.

Jennifer looked after her friend for a moment before turning her attention back to the beast before her. "Inu..." she asked gently. "Why did you change? Was it... was it because you showed us your demon form?"

"No," it growled. "It is because I seek Kikyo Skydancer's soul. I will put her to rest, finally, if it is the last thing I do. I will relieve her of the pains this world had inflicted. You, girl. You host it. Her soul. I'll rip you limb from limb to free it."

"Wai—what?! Inu... Wake up! Snap out of it! Inu, STOP!" Her scream could be heard echoing down the corridor.

Oki, y'all. I'm lazy and don't really want to continue those character bios I've been doing. Y'all know the anime/manga characters well enough, and I don't exactly remember the plans I had for them (it's only been four years since I wrote this... ;). So yeah, that's the explanation as to why there isn't a character bio. And! The reason it's taking so long for me to type up chapters is because I'm editing this as I go. Looking back on it now, the writing's horrible, and half the time I can't even tell whom I wanted to be speaking.

But here's chappie five. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Hmm... what in this story doesn't belong to me again? Oh yeah. Most of it.

Chapter Six:

Forgiveness

Arianna burst into Madame Pomfrey's domain, a bit red in the face and panting from her sprint. She knew her task was of the utmost importance. "Madame Pomfrey, come quickly, it's Inu!"

The old witch eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I know about him, about his true form, but he... he's gone further than that, to what he called full demon. Please, come quickly! I left Jennifer with him!" She cried, debating momentarily revealing that Inu had shown them what he was strictly forbidden to. It was the easiest way to get the healer to come without questioning.

"Oh... oh, dear. Just lead on. I'll follow." The result was exactly what Ari had hoped for.

She started off towards the Ravenclaw tower at something close to the speed she had had before, but soon realized she had to slow down for the elderly witch. Ari was antsy with worry by the time they arrived. It didn't help that the two individuals they sought were nowhere to be seen. "But... They were right here. They were... they were..." Ari trailed off.

On the previously spotless ground there were now splatters of blood. Ari pressed a hand over her mouth. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and squeezed them shut to clear the liquid away. This was no time for weakness. Jennifer needed her and she knew better than most what happened when one was in a fight for life or death.

Madame Pomfrey didn't have to adjust her glasses even in the dim light of the corridor to see what had made Ari react as she had. "Oh, dear... We must find them immediately. With Mr. Yasha in this state, there's no telling what might happen to that poor girl."

Ari sniffed once and recovered her stomach, forcing the mental images her brain had forced upon her out of her mind. "R-Right. I suppose the best thing to do is to f-follow the blood drops."

x x x x x x x x

"You are the only reason Kikyo cannot rest. Give yourself up so she may move on!" The demon growled, throwing Jennifer into a chamber, slamming the door behind them.

"Inu," Jennifer whimpered, cowering on the floor, afraid to move save she attract more punishment. "Please... Wake up. You don't realize what you're doing!"

"Oh, I understand... perfectly. I'm freeing Kikyo's soul." The crimson eyes hardened as he flexed his claws.

Jennifer curled into a ball, trying to protect her vital areas. _'Please... please let someone, anyone... please find me. Wake him up!'_ Suddenly her body went rigid as his claws sank into her back—she couldn't move. "Wh-What are you doing? Inu, please! Wake up!"

"Now... Now Kikyo's soul will be free. DIE, WENCH!"

_'Help me!'_

"INU! STOP THIS!" Ari roared, throwing the door of the chamber open with a clang, startling the demon from his charge.

The inhuman eyes darted to the intruder accusingly. "Oh, Ari. You went much faster than I thought you would... I thought for sure I'd be done before you returned with... help," he snarled, seeing the witch behind her. "This wench bled just a bit too much, though. If she hadn't, everything would have been perfect. It all would have been right. She'd have been free..."

The mention of the bleeding caused Ari's gaze to stray to her friend. "Jennifer!" She squeaked, seeing the long gashes down both an arm and the blood soaking through her robes. Unable to go near her, Ari cried back to Madame Pomfrey. "Please! Use your magic! Return him to normal!"

Inu snarled as she withdrew her wand from her robes and pointed it at him. "I'll be back, I swear it. And when I am... she'll pay her life." By then the spell had been cast and the demonic appearance melted into the familiar human features the girls were accustomed to seeing. Convinced it was the best course of action, the witch also placed the most powerful finishing charm she could on him. With both spells completed, Inu reawakened as himself. He stared in horror at the scene before his violet eyes.

"Jennifer... I... I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I can't control my full demon form—" He stuttered, barely managing to keep his voice from cracking.

"Sh-SHUT UP! Leave me alone!" Jennifer screamed, having regained some of her courage now that her attacker was gone. Madame Pomfrey helped the girl to her feet and was all but forced out of the room. Jennifer needed her space, and she needed to leave the memories that were currently festering in the room.

Ari approached him slowly, weary of what she had seen herself. "Inu... I won't turn my back on you, but I won't forget what happened here. If you knew you couldn't control it, why take that risk? You could have simply told us, or shown us closer to the sunset when there might have been something to intervene."

Inu said nothing, merely gazed at the congealing droplets on the ground.

"I have a feeling... that she will take a while to hear you out. Don't try to press things while they're still raw. Besides, time heals what reason cannot." Ari tried to give him a smile as she pulled the chamber door open. "All you can do is wait and see."

"stupid..." Inu's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

Ari stopped. "What was that? I didn't catch it."

Inu raked the tears that had collected in his eyes and rose from the sitting position he had taken on the ground. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I knew something like this would happen. I knew it and yet I ignored the warnings. Now she'll never say yes!"

"Yes to what?" Ari asked, letting the door close a bit in front of her.

Inu realized he had more or less confessed it aloud. "I... I was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. There's no way she'll ever say yes now. Stupid!"

Unable to console him, Ari's gaze drifted to her feet. _'If only we hadn't demanded what had happened. Everything would have been fine, perfect, even.'_

"It's not entirely your fault. We did want to know what happened. You only responded the way you knew best... I'd better go check on her." Ari swallowed hard and pulled the door open again, leaving the dog demon to his own devices as she headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

x x x x x x x x

"After you left, he said something about freeing someone's soul, whom I suppose he took me as a reincarnate of. He grabbed my right arm, here below the elbow, and pulled me towards the chamber you found us in. I fought against his grip, but the only result was this gash." Jennifer looked at her arm for a moment before wrapping her arms around Ari. "I was so scared... I really thought I was going to die."

Ari smiled gently and held the other girl. "Just doing my job—to be a great friend, that is. I'd never leave anyone to fend for them self."

A week had past and Ari and Jennifer were in their dorm after the Halloween feast. The portrait of the demonic dog had been replaced with someone that had been unearthed in the storage. A priestess from ancient Japan; no one could remember her name. ("I think Dumbledore just doesn't want to tell us.") The dog was currently running wild about the other frames in the hallways, knowing no home and welcome just about anywhere he turned up. The new password for the Ravenclaw tower was quiver.

Though the incident had, for obvious reasons, been kept quiet, and though Jennifer had healed quickly and wonderfully, she refused to have anything to do with Inu, even at Quidditch practice. They had discovered at their first real practice that he was a Beater for Ravenclaw. It was quite clear that he was trying to take the anger he held for himself out on the bludgers, and at times it seemed like it worked, but it wasn't. He had been asked to the Yule Ball several times, but declined each time. Each girl only reminded him that he had blown his chance to go with Jennifer. He seemed to have stopped caring about anything.

One particularly stormy Quidditch practice, Jennifer lost control of her broom, and was headed for the Whomping Willow. Inu was the closest, the one who got there first. Jennifer just flew back to the field and continued practice, taking absolutely no notice of what had transpired.

Ari took it upon herself to drift over. "I'm sorry, Inu. There's really nothing I can do until she's ready. She just refuses to acknowledge you. I know deep down she wants to forgive you, but she just can't bring herself to admit it yet." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Participants in the Tournament must have a partner. Inu... just give her more time. Ask someone else. She may come around before then, but don't count on it, okay?"

"...right... Thanks."

Ari looked at him quizzically for a moment before sighing. "For what?"

The demon in human clothing looked away. "For not doing the same. I just... I just know I could make it up to her if I had a chance."

Ari fixed him with a steady look that was indistinguishable as pity or exasperation. "I'm not going to come between you two during this. I'm merely the messenger. You need to sort this out yourselves. If your heart is set on taking her to that Ball, which it's quite clear it is, then go over there and make your offer. The worst she can do is refuse." Silently she added to herself, _'The sooner they make up, the sooner the hatred in the tower will dissipate. I can't stand to see this happening.'_

_'So much about this girl reminds me of Kikyo... I suppose she got that woman's wonderful mind. But Jennifer... she's the splitting image of their incarnations,'_ Inu thought as he flew distractedly over to the field.

Roger Davies, team Captain and one of the Chasers called them to the ground for a pre-game day pep talk. "Now, I know that we're good, but we aren't working together completely," he started, looking pointedly at Jennifer and Inu. "Our first match against Gryffindor is scheduled for this weekend. They have one of the best teams this school has ever seen, but we're going to prove we're better. Ari, Jennifer, have you ordered your brooms?"

"Yes, we've both put in an order for Firebolts. They should be here well before the game," Ari replied.

"Good, good. Listen, the best thing for you to do is find the Snitch and find it early. Don't give Potter a chance." One would have thought this information was clear when the Seeker's sole purpose was to catch that small golden ball, but nevertheless it had to be repeated for emphasis's sake.

"I'll do my best, Roger." Ari replied, trying not to sound exasperated.

"Alright, everyone. That was a great practice! Let's get back in the locker room, shower, change, and get back in the castle. Classes will be starting soon." He declared, dismissing them all. The team staggered towards said locker rooms, exhausted but pleased with their performance.

Inu approached Jennifer before she disappeared into the locker room and Ari unintentionally blocked the escape route through the door, effectively cornering the other girl. "Jennifer... I know you don't want to listen to me, but please, I have something to ask you. Please hear me out."

Jennifer had her back to Inu, facing the locker room door. She 'hmphed' but didn't try to escape. "I'm waiting."

Inu was slightly shocked that she responded, after being out of her conversation for much longer than he would have liked. "Well... There is a large event coming up on Christmas, the Yule Ball. I... I was wondering if you would go with me."

Jennifer's dark eyes narrowed and a slight coloration came to her cheeks. "You... You _dare_ ask me to go to that ball with you? Are you really that much of a fool? Here's a tip... Never come near me. Again." Jennifer stormed past Ari into the locker room, her expression unreadable.

The bronze-haired girl looked after her friend and moved away from the door towards Inu. "Well... that went... well."

"That's just perfect. Now she's more pissed at me. I am a fool when it comes to that woman. Thanks for the advice, Ari." Inu replied bitterly and headed towards the boy's locker room.

"Excuse me for trying to help. I want you two to get back on good terms too, y'know," Ari snapped, following the same path Jennifer had. "Maybe if you took your head out of the Feudal Era and stuck it in this one you'd stand a chance. Times have changed."

Jennifer let out a small gasp as Ari came storming in and made herself inconspicuous as her friend passed, as to not let her know she had been eavesdropping. _'So, they're working together to "help me." I can't believe how blind I've been to it. They're just trying to help themselves... or maybe... Did Inu really mean it? Is he truly saying that he understands what he put me through and is deeply sorry? Wouldn't that imply that he's done something of the sort before?'_ Jennifer pondered, slowly making her way to the showers to get ready for the day's classes.

x x x x x x x x

After the evening meal that night, Dumbledore announced that the first of the three tasks was approaching. "Be prepared for anything on November 10th, good competitors. For those lucky enough to be only spectating, there will be stands set up for viewing the event as it plays out. Good evening!"

Later, in the blue and bronze common room of Ravenclaw tower, Ari and Jennifer sat quietly by the fire working madly on their stacks of homework. Inu entered the room and dragged his way across it, all appearances calling him one of the living dead. To Ari's surprise, Jennifer rose from her seat without a word and followed him up the stairs to the dormitories. "Inu?" She asked quietly in a voice that hinted nothing at what was on her mind.

Inu nearly fainted from the shock. "Y-Yes?"

Jennifer looked swiftly away from the violet eyes, seeing a flash of red in them gifted by the firelight. She swallowed and continued, figuring there was no turning back now, and she could get more comfortable as time progressed. "Is that invitation still valid?"

The violet eyes widened and the demon's heart rate increased. "Yes."

"Then... I would like to accompany you to the Yule Ball." Somehow she managed to meet his eyes as she said this.

Inu really did pass out at this point, and Ari jumped up to see what the cause of the loud thunk was. "What happened? What did you do to him?"

"I changed my mind." Jennifer replied crisply, stepping over Inu and continuing towards the common room to finish her homework.

"Huh?" Ari asked, looking between Inu and Jennifer, torn as to whom to stay with.

"I said yes."

--------------------

Bah. Short chappie. Sorry about the bipolar-ness. I blame my 7th grade mind and my current 11th grade mind being unable to think clearly to edit it any better. Like I said, this story is on crack and seems to have lost its plot. I am trying to weave it back in, though, so it might be there by the end, or I might rip this whole thing offline, re-edit it, and re-upload it. I dunno. Depends on how much time I have.

Next chappie's longer, so please don't expect it up in a day like this one. XD


End file.
